


Breaking Down and Coming Undone

by Turtles



Category: American Singers RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one fic where Taylor Swift pegs Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down and Coming Undone

Harry has to admit that the least he expected to come out of his relationship with Taylor was for her to be screwing into him three fingers deep and tugging on his cock with a single persistence he had rarely seen outside of Zayn pretending he was asleep. 

-

It had started out simple enough, Harry had never really shyed away from fingers creeping below his balls during the occasional blowjob. With Taylor on her knees and his fingers wrapped in her soft hair, the dry burn of her fingertip pressing inside him. It had him moaning and bending forward, coming in her mouth as she crinkled her eyes up at him.

She climbed onto the bed where he was laying and came to rest next to him, her hand circling his nipple as she asked, "So, are you like into that?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess." 

Taylor got a particular glint in her eye, but didn't really mention anything about it. That is until she came over to his place with a bright red strap on dildo and a smile. Harry leaned against the doorframe and smirked, "Loving me was red, huh?"

Taylor's face dropped in mock anger and she threw the box at him. "I bring home a strap on and you have jokes?"

Harry slaps the box out of the air yelling, "You can't cage me in, Taylor!"

"Well," Taylor said, slowly, considering. "Let's see if we can shut you up another way."

-

Which brings Harry back to the now, with Taylor's thin fingers working dexterously inside him. He could almost swear he can feel the callouses of where she plays guitar rubbing inside him as he moans and pushes back towards her. She's practically sparkling at him, leaning over to see his face as she works him over. Seeing him red and flushed, sweating with exertion.

He looks down at her, tits out and strap on bobbing red and large. Obscene between her pale legs. He whimpers when she hits his prostate and she does it again and again until he's gasping out, "Stop, I'm gonna come."

She withdraws her fingers, petting his hole almost absently as she leans up to kiss him. His pretty mouth big and soft beneath hers. She looks down at him and asks, "Do you want me inside you?"

Harry grabs the lube from the side table as he nods, getting his hands around the toy. He slathers it and spreads his legs wide around Taylor, as she slips closer to him. Rubbing the tip against his hole before sliding in smoothly, punching the breath from him.

"How does it feel?" she asks curiously. Petting the curls away from his forehead and wrapping one around her finger.Tugging a little. Waiting for him to adjust.

"Feels. I don't know, Taylor. Full. Just. Move, please." So, she does. Drawing back and pulling his hips towards her, smooth and steady. Until she builds up to a pounding rhythm, her hips slapping against his ass, the squelch of the toy. He brings a hand up to play with her nipples, stroking a thumb across them and she whimpers and grinds into him hard. 

Taylor thrusts particularly roughly, the strap on rubbing against Harry’s prostate and he gasps wetly. He scrambles at her pulling her close to him so they’re pressed chest to chest and he pants into her shoulder, “I thought southern girls were supposed to be sweet.”

She twists her hips in a particularly filthy manner and smiles down at him, “I’m from Pennsylvania."

Harry starts to laugh, until Taylor reaches for his dick again twisting it in her palm until Harry is shooting out between them, covering their chests and Taylor grinds once, twice into him. Working him through the aftershocks, until she slowly slips out of him.

She unhooks the strap on and drops it off the side of the bed, turning to Harry, "Did you have a good time?"

Harry nods weak as a kitten and turns into her chest, burying his face between her breasts and breathing in heavily as he wraps his arms around her.

"Well, that's great, petal. Now. Feel free to rest a little lower."

Harry rolls his eyes, but it's not exactly a hardship to duck between her legs, so he does.

-

Taylor comes homes with handcuffs and a shit eating grin the next week. Harry looks exasperated as he takes off his clothes on the way to the bedroom, but they both know better.


End file.
